


Diefenbaker: Etheree

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [32]
Category: due South
Genre: DSSS Treat, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Miscreants. Who's afraid of the big bad dog? Anyone with baked goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diefenbaker: Etheree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verushka70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/gifts).



> Etheree is a poetry form that consists of ten lines of unmetered and unrhymed verse, the first line having one syllable, each succeeding line adding a syllable, with the total syllable count being fifty-five. 
> 
> Written as a treat for the wonderful verushka70, who is a dSSS pinch hitter so awesome that even the extreme pain and compromised movement of tendonitis and epicondylitis combined did not stop her from volunteering to pinch hit and then following through to make the deadline. _Here ya go, Vee, based on your request to see some "Badass!Diefenbaker"._
> 
> ************************************************************************************************************************

not

dog nor

wolf – something

of both – can be

the big bad wolf when

need be – can be all growls

with hackles raised and fangs bared --

but most badass when most doggish,

brazenly deaf as he seems to be

when he steals baked goods from hapless humans


End file.
